


Time after Time

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [23]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2019, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019Day 27 - Time TravelThe greatest act of magic on English soil in hundred years or a disaster
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Time after Time

Baz

We are lying on a picnic blanket in the park. Snow has eaten himself to the point of stupor so I’m amusing myself by putting daisies in his curls. He’s laughing and trying to slap my hands away. Then he is slapping my hands away. Then I’m underneath him with my hands pinned over my head.

“Why Pitch?”

“I wanted some attention Snow”

What I really want to say is that the most legendary magic done on English soil in the last hundred years is about to happen and I’m nervous.

It will either be amazing or end the universe and either way I want to be under Simon when it happens.

He reads this, or something like it, in my face because instead of tickling me or grinding into me he goes soft around the edges and leans into me slightly. I reach up to kiss him. Like always.

Penny

Great Snakes, I don’t know what I was thinking. Well I do. It’s just that now I’m actually here it seems pretty stupid. Not stupid. Reckless. I know Baz is here if the day needs saving but......

Simon’s therapist would probably say that I have done this on purpose so I don’t have to address the thing I’m actually nervous about. She would be dead right. Knowing it doesn’t stop you doing it though does it?

He’s here.

No backing out now.

Shepard

It’s not unusual for Penny to ask me to meet her somewhere but, when that somewhere is outside and she hasn’t been forced there by Simon, it is a bit odd.

She’s smiling but she also looks really ill. Now I’m nervous. I take her in my arms as soon as I get close enough. She’s rock hard with tension. She gives herself a little shake. I’m guessing she also gives herself a little talking to because when she looks back up at me she’s really smiling.

“Shep, I want to show you something”

“Cool”

“She holds her hand away from us and casts ‘ **around the clock** ’

I feel a slight pull across my skin. Then it gets hotter, flowers bloom, the sun rises and sets, it rains, it heats up, the leaves turn brown, the wind whips them around, the temperature drops and it rains some more, the dark lasts longer, then it’s mostly grey, the ground is covered in frost, then snow, then more rain, the sky gets lighter, birds sing, flowers bloom, the mud turns back into grass, the trees are green again, the sun is warm on my face.

Penny is still smiling, giggling a bit at whatever expression she’s found on my face. She holds her hand out again **‘no time like the present’**

The sun is warm on my face, the trees are green, the grass turns into mud, the flowers disappear, it’s silent, the sky goes dark, it rains then snows, then there’s a frost. The sky turns from grey to dark, it rains again, the temperature rises, the wind whips the leaves towards the trees, it heats up, it rains, the sun sets and rises, flowers bloom and disappear, it cools slightly and the pull turns into a settled warmth.

Before I can talk Penny puts her finger in my lips

“I was going to stop time but that’s not how you make me feel. You don’t make me feel like there’s one moment, you are all the moments. Narrated to death, but still all the moments and I want all of those moments with you.”

I must be dreaming this. She’s not, that wasn’t

“Will you marry me?”

“Probably, but only after you explain to me exactly what you just did and how you got time to speed through seasons and how you got those idioms to work in that way”

She smacks my arm

“I mean yes”

Baz

Simon stops kissing me and rolls onto his back when the sun goes down for the first time. He points to the stars for the few seconds they appear every other minute. He catches snowflakes on his tongue and strokes my sodden hair back off my face when it rains.

It’s so fucking romantic and it’s not even ours.

He traces ‘I love you’ in my palm with his finger and I whisper ‘I love you’ under my breath.

Then it stops and all the magic is gone.

“Did it work? Is the timeline ok?”

I start laughing before I can even start the sentence.

“Don’t do it Baz, resist it, don’t be the one that misuses the English language like that”

I shake my head because I’m truly sorry but I’ve never been able to resist an appalling pun

“Only time will tell”

He pins me again.


End file.
